A Shape Shifters Life
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: 'Listening to the waves of the ocean, She walks down the beach, humming a light tune. Smiling, she bends some of the water into the air, and writes with it the word, 'Unique'.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**Summary:** Shapeshifters. A world of Shapeshifters, benders, and spell casters. Austin Moon is a Male wolf. Trish and Dez are silver eagles. When a new girl comes to town, and shows no signs of being an abnormal, they shun her, but what happens, when one day, Two shifters, Two cobra's, threaten Trish and Dez, and they get in a life or death battle, the mysterious girl intervenes. She renders the snakes powers useless, and her eyes starts to glow a strange yellow. Everyone is shocked, and begin to be scared of the mysterious girl that can take your powers, but Trish and Dez are greatful. They befriend her, and introduce her to Austin, but he doesn't like it. He still shuns her. He doesn't know about her powers. He wants to see it to believe it. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hello everyone (; I decided to write a new Supernatural story! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Listening to the waves of the ocean, She walks down the beach, humming a light tune. Smiling, she bends some of the water into the air, and writes with it the word, _'Unique'_.

She stops and holds it in the air, holding her hands straight out, she lowers them slowly, and throws her hands into the air, opting to make it look like it rained on her, and she smiles, closing her eyes and twirling, the rain dripping down on her small, pale form.

It's time like these she could act like her mother wasn't being hunted by killers. It's times like these, that she could pretend her father wasn't trying to track her and her mother down, to kill them. It's time like these, that she can show her true self.

She can be, _Unique._

:::

Ally Dawson.

That was the new girls name. It's always _'The new girl'._

She hated that name. The way they detested her. The way they shunned her. The way they glared at her and whispered horrible things. The way they didn't know that she could hear them.

She heard all of them. Every single time.

The names. The lies. The rumors. The assumptions.

She stropped trying to make them see she wasn't what they thought she was. She just had multiple powers.. and the ability to drain your powers momentarily. Freaky indeed, no one knew of such a power. It was a supposed rumor, and they made the people in them seem like horrid, monstrous, beasts.

They weren't.

They were people. Just like Ally.

:::

She walked down the crowded path, heading to the new store her mother had put up. She ignored the stares. The glares. The whispers. All of them ringing in her head, but she kept an emotionless, detached expression on her face.

Her leather boots clinking against the ground, she frowns deeply, making sure her head was covered by the black hood that covered her face and hair. She held the cloak closed and made sure no one could see her.

She keeps her eyes on the ground, feeling hatred for all the curious, evil eyes watching her. She sighs, as a boy with black hair and blue, piercing eyes stomped his foot on the ground, causing a large chunk of earth to fly into the air, before he pushes his arms out in front of him quickly, causing the rock to fly at her, but using her telepathy, she stops it, and lets it drop on the floor.

Sighing, she turns and looks at him, making the pupils of her eyes turn a light yellow, gradually darkening, before eerily whispering the word, _'Drain'._

He drops to the ground, knocked out, before she shows a false trail of water, making them think she was a waterbender.

:::

Walking into her mother's store, with the name 'Sonic Boom', she drops her cloak behind the counter, revealing her pure white skinny jeans, her blood red tank top and her small leather jacket. She lifts her feet, her black boots 'Clumping' along, before she walks upstairs and trudges to the piano.

Playing a soft tune on the piano, she starts humming and Ten seconds into the tune, she begins to sing.

_"Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_'Isn't something missing?'"_

"Allyson." Her mothers voice interrupts her, and she stops, turning her head to stare at the women that taught her all that she knew. The woman that cursed her with the tool to drain peoples life energy faster than ever. The woman, that taught her to kill. The woman, that taught her to be merciless. The woman.. that was her mother.

"Yes, mother dear?"

She speaks naturally, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes, she swipes it back, smiling sweetly at her.

"We have work. Come."

She follows her mother, down to the store and ignoring the looks of the customers, before the door _'Dings'_ again, and her mother and she look up, to see a small group.

A blonde, A short, raven haired Latina, and A tall, lanky redhead.

"Hello, My name is Rose. How may I help you?"

Her mothers voice chimes, and her mother smiles as they look at her, before Ally walks out from behind her mother and trudges up to a different group of three boys.

"Hello, My name is Allyson. How may I help you?" She speaks, as cheerfully as she can, before tensing at the words being said by the dark brown haired boy,

_"Maybe she's a whore, you know these store girl workers these days, always lookin' for a rump in the sack."_

She starts to peel her lip back in a snarl, before her mother calls her name, knowing what would happen, had Ally gotten anymore angry.

"Yes mother?" She seethes, turning and curling her hands into fists, trying to ignore the shaking that wants to overcome her body.

"Come help these customers, _I'll_ help them."

Ally takes a deep breathe, and starts to walk forward, before a hand grabs her wrist. Ally gasps, turning to look at the Raven-haired boy that grabbed her wrist. "I ain't finished with you yet, little girl."

She curls her lip, turning her eyes to yellow slits, she looks at her pursuers face, murmuring one word, _'Drain',_ before he crumbles to the ground, and she uses a false trail of water, masking her draining powers.

"Holy shit!" She hears a shout and turns, looking at the only redhead of the group, who's staring at the ground, looking at the black-haired boy. I gasp, watching the boys skin grow red, I drop to my knees, touching him and hissing softly, withdrawing my hand and looks at the only person capable of doing this.

My mother.

"Mom! Stop!" I shout, running to her, I grab her, noticing the dark grey tint in her eyes, I shiver, grabbing her face and screaming for her to stop, before she snatches my arms and I flinch, struggling to get a grip on her, I let my eyes flicker to the boy, noticing his eyes turning a bright blue, and knowing he's about to burn alive, I gasp and tense up, as my mother whispers one word, _'Death..'._

I flinch, gasping, I struggle to curl my fingers around her wrist, before whispering, _'Drain'._ Her powers stop, and I crumble to the floor, my head angled towards the boy, I watch him stand up and look me in the eyes, before I hear my mother shout my name.

I hear multiple voices shout my name.

I twitch, before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Days pass, and the whispers got worse.

They started calling her the devils daughter. They called her a demon child. The rumors of her mom trying to kill a boy because of her, was spreading like a wildfire, and It was killing store business.

Life in Miami, was taking a brink for the worst.

Walking out of Sonic Boom, She shrivels back from the hostile glares and the pity looks. she feels her rage and anger heighten, before breathing deeply and cooling down. Walking to the hamburger stand, She asks for a cheeseburger, fries, and a Pepsi, before walking to a table and sitting down.

Five minutes into her lunch, a loud shout sounds from behind her, and she turns, looking at the big gap that people usually walk by in, and she turns in her seat, observing.

"Hey! Back off of her, man!"

A loud voice shorts, and she walks to the front of the crowd. She frowns as she sees four people in the middle, two black-haired guys and then, the redhead and raven-haired Latina from a week ago at the store.

"No! The dumb fat cunt spilled my soda! I'm gonna make her pay!" One of the black-haired boys shouts, and he then, proceeds to shift into a snake, along with his friend, before slithering forward. She watches, un-amused, as the girl and boy, turn into silver-back eagles, and try to fly into the air, as one of the snakes jump at them.

Gasping, She flings herself forward, using her telepathy to hold the snake back. She jumps in front of the girl and boy, holding her hands up, she whispers the word _'Drain'_ and watches as he switches back into a human.

"What the hell?!" The boy shouts, trying to shift into a snake again.

Gasps are heard from around the food court, and she frowns, realizing what she's just done.

"I - "

She begins, but gets cut off by a shout, "Demon! She's a Demon, just like her mother! Run!"

She watches, dejected, as everyone starts screaming, and runs in different directions. When she thinks everyone's gone, she sighs, bows her head, and lets a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey, are you.. are you okay?"

A boys voice sounds behind her, and she turns to see the two people she saved.

"Uh..," She wipes her cheek and smiles, "Y-yeah.. I'm fine..," She waves her hand in the air, acting nonchalant about it, "I'm used to it.." She murmurs quietly, and turns, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He shouts, running in front of her, he looks at her and smiles. "My names Dez, and I just wanted to say thanks, for.. you know, savin' us."

She smiles and nods her head. "It was no problem.. my names Ally."

"And I'm Trish!" The short Latina girl shouts, cheerfully, running to stand next to Dez. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close, and she smiles up at him, then she looks at Ally.

"You should hang out with us."

Trish says, grabbing Ally's hand and turning around, pulling both her and Dez towards the malls exit.

_'Okay then..'_ Ally thinks, allowing her to pull her away.

:::

As Trish pulls both Dez and Ally down the beach, Ally wonders where she's taking them. When Trish stops suddenly, at a gap between two trees, and puts her hand on a tree root on the ground.

Ally watches in wonder, as the ground between the two trees rise up, and a set of stairs form.

"Woah!" She shouts, and Trish and Dez smile, pulling her down the stairs. Once they get within the hideout, the earth goes back down and the hall is engulfed in darkness.

"Crap.. can either of you bend fire?"

Trish says, and Dez rolls his eyes, speaking in a sarcastic tone, "If I could do that, you would know. You've known me for what? Nine years?"

"Shutup Dez." She growls, before a flame is lit in the palm of Ally.

"Here.." She murmurs quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground, she lets Trish and Dez lead the way.

:::

"Hey Austin!" Trish shouts loudly, walking into the room.

"'Sup?" The blonde—Or as Trish called him, Austin— Says coolly, continuing his game without even looking up from his video game.

"So, Ally, do you want soda or water?" Dez asks, smiling at the small brunette.

"Uh - " She begins, but gets cut off by Austin. "Wait, what is _she_ doing here?!" He shouts and pauses his game, standing up and crossing his arms, his brown eyes glaring defiantly.

"Austin! Don't be so rude! Jeez!" Trish shouts, glaring at him, she crosses her arms and growls out, "She saved us from Luke and Justin. They got in our way and I accidentally spilled soda on them. They transformed.. and they was going to bite us.."

"So back off of her, dude. She hasn't done anything to make us hate her."

Austin glares, angrily. "She's not a Shape Shifter, Bender OR a Spell caster! She's not one of us!"

Ally sighs, and shakes her head. "Look.," She starts, coming out from behind Trish, she states, "You don't know what I can do. None, of you do. I have no problem with any of you, and I thank you," She points at Trish, "And Dez, for _trying_ to befriend me. But this is _obviously_ a problem for you. I don't want you to be arguing among yourselves. So I'll take my leave, and say goodbye."

She starts walking to the doorway, and sighs, as Trish grabs her wrist, yanking her backwards.

_"NO!_ He's just being an ass! He doesn't like change, so he doesn't like new people joining our group."

Sighing, Ally nods, murmuring a dejected 'Okay' and looking at Dez. "Who wants to go to the beach?!" He shouts, and Trish smiles, running and grabbing Dez's hand, yanking him into the hallways.

She sighs, crossing her arms she goes to follow them, but a Cough interrupts her.

"Uh, Wha..?" She starts, turning around, coming face to face with Austin.

"Listen here, Little girl. You may have Trish and Dez fooled, but not me. If you think I'm going to let you hurt either of them, you're wrong. If you so much as lay a finger on them, I WILL kill you."

He points his index finger at her, glaring evilly, before stalking out of the room, after Trish and Dez.

Sighing, she shakes her head sadly, before following him out the hideout.

:::

Stumbling out of the trees, she finds Austin, Dez and Trish already at the beach in their swimwear.

"Uh.. Trish!" She shouts, walking towards the water slowly. "Yeah?" Trish looks up and Ally smiles sheepishly.

"I need to go home and get my swimsuit.." Ally rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, before looking at Trish, who's smiling hugely and holding a dark, blood red bikini with a white bow in the middle.

"No need! I already got you a new one!" She runs out of the water, and pulls her behind a tree, pushing the Bikini in Ally's hands and walking back out, smiling with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh.. Tr-Trish! I cannot wear this!" Ally shouts from behind the tree, feeling completely exposed as she examines herself. Trish suddenly appears behind Ally, pushing her out of her hiding spot, causing Ally to scream and stumble out, where Dez and Austin can see her.

She blushes, glaring at Trish, she stands up straight and coughs awkwardly, ignoring the way Austin's mouth is gaping open, before he snaps to his senses and scowls at the two girls.

Crossing her arms, she lets Trish drag her towards the water. Sitting down in the sand, she uses her hands to put water on her legs, unaware of the brunette coming up behind her, with a bucket full of water.

Ally gasps, jumping up as a bucket full of water gets poured on her. Gritting her teeth, Ally tries to control her anger as she turns around, unaware of the change of color in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

She screams, glaring at the boy, her eyes a dark red. "Who are you!? Why the hell would you do that!?"

She breathes heavily, gritting her teeth, she turns, and stalks away, down the beach, not aware of the group of girls and boys following her.

A blonde boy watches curiously, as the group stalks her silently. Turning invisible, he walks slowly, following the group, who has an evil glint in their narrowed eyes.

:::

Ally sighs, sitting on the biggest rock that she could find, she pulls her knees to her chest and buries her face against them. Letting a tear slip down her face, she shakes her head.

"This day.. couldn't get any worse.." She murmurs to herself, frowning.

"Oh..," A dark voice growls, "I think it can."

* * *

**A/N: **Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Startled, Ally jumps up and turns around, noticing the group of about Fifteen people. Slightly panicked, she frowns, letting her bangs sling in front of her eyes.

"What do you want?" She says, barely able to hide the tremor in her voice, as two boys and a girl step out of the crowd, smiling devilishly. Ally frowns, before recognizing them and curling her lip back, letting her pupils turn to a dark gold color.

The girl gasps, and steps back, surprised momentarily, before gaining her composure and stepping forward again, a cold glint in her eyes. Ally narrows her eyes, as one of the boys step forward threateningly, a smirk planted on his revenge-twisted face.

"I'll ask again.. What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" She growls out through gritted teeth, keeping her eyes trained on the man that keeps stepping forward.

The next boy steps forward, smirking, and flashes a cold smile, his eyes flashing as he shows two long fangs from his mouth, and Ally narrows her eyes at him, preparing for an attack.

"I," The boy who showed his fangs bites out smoothly, "am Luke, and I," He smiles again, stepping closer to her, he licks his lips and leans his face closer to her, whispering, "want you."

Ally gasps and steps back, glaring at him.

"Like hell! I would never date you!"

He chuckles then, his eyes turning a light yellow, as a long, slimy, forked tongue, slides from his mouth, a low hissing sound erupting from him, before he hisses, "Then I'll have to make you.."

Then, he lunges forward, grabbing her arms and twisting her so she's hugging herself but he's behind her, and he smirks, whispering into her ear, "I win.." Before licking and sucking on her earlobe, and she gasps, growling deep in her throat, she slams her head back, headbutting him, before running forward and turning towards him, shifting into a beautiful, sandy wolf, with little streaks of black surrounding her eyes, and face, and on the end of her tail.

Snarling, she crouches low to the ground, her eyes dark with hate and vengeance. Then, she becomes aware of her surroundings, hyper aware of the different people surrounding her, and snarls, growling and whipping her head around.

Then, the black-haired girl that was with the two boys runs forward, trying to jump on her. Snarling, she turns, grabbing the girl in her jaws and throwing her against the rock. Then, She's surrounded.

Five people on each side of her. Encasing her.

Feeling panic arise, she growls and snarls viciously, snapping her jaws at anyone that gets to close. Then, a snake flies through the air, and Ally snarls, getting ready to jump out of the way, until hands and bodies push her body down and snap her mouth shut.

She continues growling, as the same boy - Luke - walks up to her in human form, smiling evilly.

"Now, here's the compromise. If you don't change back and become my girlfriend, I'll keep you as a pet. And trust me.. my pets, die quickly.." He licks his lips, "But for you.. I'll be gentle.." She growls, and tries shaking them off, but to no avail.

Whimpering, she slowly shifts back into her human form, scared, clear tears trailing down her cheeks. Looking up at him, she frowns and chokes back a sob at the hungry, possessive, victorious smirk on his face, before bowing her head and turning her eyes down, before whispering, "Fine.. I - "

"No, I won't allow it!" A shout yells, and they all jerk up, looking for the voice. They're all distracted, and that gives her enough time to slip out from under them and do a back flip, jumping out of range.

"You bastards!" She screams, her eyes turning that hard, glinting yellow. "I'll make you all think twice about trying to keep me prisoner!" Then, her body starts to glow, and her eyes turn a darker shade of gold. The air around her spirals the dirt and dust to circle around her, proving that she's controlling the wind, and then she snaps her narrowed eyes at the two boys and one girl.

"You'll pay!" She screams, before swiping her arms forward quickly, causing huge puffs of wind to slam into them, making them fall to the ground. She allows her eyes to turn a dark red, almost black color, before whispering the word, _"Drain."_ Breathing heavily, she slowly falls to her feet, before crumbling to the ground.

Landing on her knees, she lets bloody tears trail down her cheeks, before she wipes at them. She breaks down, sobbing violently, her body wracking and her chest heaving.

Lifting her gaze, her eyes land on a blonde boy, Austin.

His eyes hold something dark, like he knows something, and she feels panic sweep through her body, before he lifts a hand out to her.

She takes it.

:::

Shivering, Ally pulls the blanket that Austin gave her, and she looks around warily, not trusting her dark surroundings.

"Calm down, Ally. I'm not gonna hurt you. But I do have questions."

Tensing at the sound of his voice, she looks around, before answering quietly, "I can't guarantee an answer though.."

He lights a small fire in his hand, blonde hair glowing brightly and his eyes sparkling beautifully, he looks at her, making her freeze and her heart pound in her chest.

"And why not?"

She tears her gaze away, opting to look at the ground, not liking the feeling of being vulnerable and frightened at the same time.

"I won't be able to answer."

He narrows his eyes at her, stepping closer to her, she feels her heart pound horrendously fast and hard in her chest, and her breathing picks up, before she scoots away from him, her eyes huge as saucers.

"You have a bad aura, Austin.. Why's that?"

He stiffens, and lets out a breathe, before relaxing, and looking at her.

"I have this power.. I can create a bad aura, that most people are attracted too.. but you.. you rebel it..," He pauses, "It made it hard to breathe for you, didn't it..?"

Nodding, she turns and looks at him, her eyes a deep, chocolate brown. "Was it you, that shouted? That helped me escape?"

"Actually.. no. It wasn't. I don't know who that was.. all I know is, that I was getting ready to attack them, and then someone shouted, and then, the next thing I know, I'm looking at a ragged breathing Ally.. What happened?"

She nods, shivering slightly.

_'So it wasn't Austin that saved me..'_

"Justin.. a-and Luke.." She trails off, letting a tear slip down her face, not wanting to tell him anything. He shakes his head.

"Ally, I want answers. SERIOUS answers. Or else I'm turning you in."

She narrows her eyes, standing up and dropping the blanket on the floor.

"Is THAT why you followed me? Is THAT why you brought me here? So you could interrogate me? Well, you know what, Austin? FUCK YOU. I was going to say thank you, but now I know the real reason you did all of this.," She gestures around the room, "You wanted to lie, and pretend that you liked me, for information. I have a hunch that you seen just a bit more than your letting off, and your curious. Your being a nosy little prick that can't tell the truth. Well this is where a lie gets you, Austin. Fuck you, and Have a nice day. Now, I'm going to walk out that door, and if you follow me, and I find you, You'll regret it, immensely. What you saw, it is NONE of your concern. Mind your own fucking business, you stupid jerk." She speaks calmly, venom and malice dripping with every word, before stalking her way out of the room, leaving a livid and shocked looking Austin to interpret what just happens.

...

Moments later, Austin stands calmly, setting his notepad down and walking out after Ally.

Ally be damned. He was going to find out more about this ever-so-mysterious Ally Dawson.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this! :D Please review!


End file.
